


Blue

by apple931



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sorta - Freeform, star tears disease, the comfort part of the hurt/comfort is only at the end, tw/cw for descriptions of eye injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple931/pseuds/apple931
Summary: It hurt to cry, for more reasons than one.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Blue

He tried. He had tried and tried his whole life, through the overwhelming noise and the bad dreams and the losses. Yet it all came crumbling down. He didn’t even know why, he just couldn’t do it anymore. And it hurt. Literally. The tears stung as if they were scratching him, a faint twinkling sound filling the room as he silently sobbed, trying his best to get it all to stop. But the pain just made the tears keep coming, an endless cycle he couldn’t get away from. The tears were all sorts of colors, sparkling and shattering when they hit the floor. It didn’t make sense, it was like they were made of crystal. But he didn’t notice for a good while. When he did, he screamed. 

He had heard the stories, people crying tears of colorful crystal almost like stars, hurting their eyes until they went blind, all from unrequited love. His were all sorts of colors, but most of them were blue. A beautiful blue, like the ocean, like a blueberry, like  _ him _ . It just made it hurt more. It reminded him of why this was happening, the person who he refused to let himself love. He wanted nothing more than for the tears to stop, but they kept coming, the whole night, covering the bedsheets with colorful crystals that stung his eyes. 

  
  


It had been a couple weeks since the tears started, Rider’s vision slowly becoming blurrier. He had to squint to read signs or play turf, and sometimes completely failed to notice objects or people right in front of him. It was terrifying, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, he could take the chance and tell him, but, he knew he hated him. Everybody did. At least he thought so. Especially since he had been avoiding his friends recently due to the ailment plaguing him. He hadn’t cried for years, and now it was almost every night. He knew that the more he cried the quicker he’d lose his sight, and by cod he tried to get it to stop, to calm down, but with the eternal reminder that the person he loved rightfully hated him, they wouldn’t leave. 

He heard a voice behind him, not realizing that he had spent the past couple minutes staring into space in the middle of the square, lost in thought. He didn’t want to hear the voice, that beautiful blue already haunted him when he cried. It was just becoming salt in the wound, him being there, pretending to enjoy his company. He didn’t acknowledge the greeting, staying where he was and not even turning to face him. He didn’t want to, he wasn’t sure he could take it. But he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Rider, are you okay? You’re kinda spacing out.” He finally turned to look at him, coming face-to-face with that blue. That damn blue. It dusted his cheeks and tips of his ears while his tentacles and eyes were covered in it. It was so beautiful but he hated it, he hated it because he hated that he had to love him. That it kept stinging his eyes every night because he loved him. And that there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Yeah I’m… fine.” He was lying, he had to lie. He wouldn’t let himself be honest. He had to look away, the blue being too much to handle. Cod he wanted to tell him more than anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His vision was fuzzy but that blue wouldn’t go away, wouldn’t leave him alone. “I uh… have to go.” He tugged his arm away from the other’s grasp, walking away. He didn’t have to go, he didn’t know where he was going to go, but he couldn’t stand being around him. Not when he knew that he was the reason for his blurry vision and nightly cries. The way he just wanted to fall into his arms and stay there forever was unbearable. 

The more time that went by, the worse his eyes got. It hurt more and more with every passing night, eventually the pain sticking around for hours after, following him in the morning. He had a bag of the crystals that fell that he kept in his bedroom, a bag full of blue with speckles of other colors mixed in with it. He didn’t know what to do with them, where to put them. So he just kept them, more being added to the bag every night. He tried to keep his crying on the bed so the crystals wouldn’t shatter on the floor and make a mess. The contacts that had kept the blurriness from being too much of a bother before were no longer strong enough, but he could still see that blue as clearly as ever. It stuck out like a sore thumb whenever he saw it in the square, and he always turned heels and walked away from where it was. 

  
  
  


A knock. He heard a knock on his door. He stumbled around the coffee table by the couch he was sitting on, fumbling with the lock and the doorknob, having to squint while he did. The tears had made his vision so bad to where he could barely do much of anything sight-related. It had been a couple days since he’d even left the house, since last time he tried he accidentally ran into like 6 different people and a lamp post. The door opened, and he was immediately met with that blue. He couldn’t make out the proper facial features of the person, his eyes only picked up skin-colored fuzz, but that blue in his eyes and in his hair gave him all the information he needed to know who it was. Why was he there? “Goggles?”

“Hi! I just uh… wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven’t been around for a few days and uh… your team’s really worried about you.” The blue inkling fidgeted a bit, he could see the movement of the hand-shaped blobs. He silently gestured for him to come in. He was gonna regret this, he knew that. But he couldn’t bring himself to shoo him away. A part of him still wanted to be with him, a part that he always thought was self-destructive. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Goggles as they sat there, the blue was too much. His ears perked up when he heard the other inkling start to speak again. “...I was worried about you.” 

He didn’t even realize, until he heard the sound of crystal hitting the floor, shattering. He looked down and there was blue. He looked next to him and there was blue. And the tears wouldn’t stop. “I’m sorry…” He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, burying his face in his hands to hide his shame, but all it really did was press the shards up against his cheeks and scraped them and his hands. He was terrified. The other had seen the blue, the blue he knew by heart. His blue. 

Goggles stared as he put two and two together. He knew what the tears meant, he knew what the blue meant. He couldn’t think of anything to say, how to put into words how sorry he was that he didn’t just… say it. All he could think to do was pull him into his arms. He put a hand to the other inkling’s cheek, wiping away a shard of crystal and letting it fall into his palm. He pocketed it, pressing a kiss to the spot on his cheek he wiped it off of. “I should’ve told you sooner.” 

He looked up at him with crystalline tears in his eyes. He was confused by the hug and the kiss and the words. He didn’t get it. “Tell me what?” 

“That I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so i heard abt this thing that is similar to hanahaki called star tears disease, so i was like "oh pog that sounds painful as fuck lets give it to rider" because i hate myself


End file.
